


Her grin.

by lilacskiesandroses



Series: Dystopian Future Newsies Au [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Actual characters this time!, Darcy and Bill!, I'm back!, It's a sorta an apology, Kath's mom dies, Katherine's reality., M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry, car crash, ish?, kinda ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacskiesandroses/pseuds/lilacskiesandroses
Summary: Kathrine wakes up to a whole new reality after she learns something that tears her world apart. Pulitzer's reason for everything.





	Her grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my loves! Yes this is technically a sequel to TBAPABCIAWOBAWS. (Why the fuck did I make the title so long?) Hope you enjoy! Also a note, there is a minor character death involving a car crash just to warn y'all.

Pulitzer let them take his Ellie, he wouldn't let them take his Katie. 

_ 14 years ago _

Katherine was 12, too young to lose a mother. She stood in front of her mother’s grave next to her father. Her eyes refused to focus, blurred with tears. The smell is the only thing that she could register, the sharp smell of grass, nothing like the way Elenor Katherine Pulizter’s soft, powdery, flower scented perfume that would sweep a room the moment she walked in. 

As they lowered Elenor into the ground, Joseph Pulizter made a promise to himself, he would make sure the world was rid of the thing that killed her; homosexuals. 

_ Two weeks prior _

The Pulizter’s  were merrily strolling through 98th and 5th when a siren ripped through the chatter of the street. A hot pink Jeep raced down the street emblazoned with the words _The Flaming Homosexual_ with a police car hot on it’s trails. Pride flags waved in the wind, the car passing by and as Elenor and Katherine was about to step onto the sidewalk, the police car crashed into her. She had no time to scream, just barely shoving Katherine out of the way on time. Katherine on the other hand, let out a blood curdling scream as her mother collapsed onto the ground. Joseph ran to his wife, who was profusely bleeding out as the cop car drove away, clearly not caring that a civilian had been hit. 

“Someone call 911!” Katherine screamed as her father held her mother gingerly in his arms, murmuring something she couldn’t hear. People on the street were staring and an ambulance siren wailed throughout the air as Elenor Pulizter exhaled for the very last time. 

“ELLIE!” a sob from a man and then silence. 

_ 2 years after Elenor’s death.  _

“You will be married to an upperclassman, no questions or adjustments. Preferably the Hearst’s son, William, or Darcy, the Reid’s son.” Joseph looked at his 14 year old daughter waiting for her response.

“Yes father, I understand.” Katherine sighed, knowing that in her heart she didn’t want a man in her life, but instead, a woman.

“Good, now I’ll start talking to the families about courtships, and of course other things such as-” Katherine was no longer listening to her father, instead wishing for a brighter future. 

_ 4 years later _

College was a huge relief for Katherine, no longer living under the constant watch of Joseph and free to make her own choices. Sure she was still in New York but hey, NYU dorms were better than her childhood house. She finally got to hang with people she enjoyed and who loved her for being herself. More importantly, they showed her love and for the first time since her mother’s death she loved someone else back. For all of her teenage years her father ran for office, first mayor, then governor, and he was planning on running for president in the upcoming election. He told her he did it because he loved her but Katherine knew he did it for revenge on his wife’s death. 

Sarah, Katherine’s girlfriend was the light of her life. She brightened up her day when no one else could. Along with Sarah’s twin brother, Davey, and their friends, she finally felt that she belonged. 

_ 4 years later, after the deaths at the Inn-Keep Bar. _

Katherine didn’t know how long she had her S.H.O.T. or her memories before she got it, but when she was fetching the morning news for her husband, Darcy, and saw the headline and pictures of her friends, she screamed so loudly it caused Darcy to run outside, just in time to catch her fainting figure.

When she woke up, she was in hysterics. Darcy was right by her side in bed as her former memories came rushing back. College, getting too wine drunk with Davey, running around with Race at 2 am in Jacobi’s diner, kissing Sarah for the first time, Jack tackling her, smothering them both in paint. Her father burst into the room, frantic.

“Where’s my Katie? Is she alright?” Joseph rushed towards the bed and reached out his hand towards her but she flinched away.

“YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU HURT THEM?” She screamed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, darling.” For once in her life, Joseph Pulizter looked afraid. She pointed to the morning news lying on the bedside table.

“I knew those people, I loved those people. James Sawyer Kelly, David Issac Jacobs, Antonio Santino Higgins, Sean Emmett Conlon. I knew _every. Single. One! OF! THEM!_ _YOU KILLED THEM!”_ her voice was raspy from all the screaming and she was furious at her father.

“GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Katherine started to throw anything she could get in her hands at her father. 

“Very well then, Katherine Elenor.” He walked out, he had tried to protect his Katie from the same fate as Elenor, but only ended up losing Katherine too.

“Darcy, dear, let’s go visit Bill Hearst shall we?”

…

Willam Randolf Hearst was surprised to say the least when Katherine and Darcy wound up on his doorstep at 10 am, no less. He was even more surprised when Darcy stared at him in the kitchen, his hand clutching the china so tightly Bill was worried he’d break the glass and tea would spill everywhere. Eventually Darcy stopped staring and broke into tears. Katherine just sighed and left the room, mouthing, ‘give it a sec’.

“Oh Bill,” Darcy reached his hand towards his face, “Bill, I’m so, I’m so sorry. I should've never let my father make me take that shot. I can’t believe I forgot you.” He looked at Bill, tears rolling down his face. 

Bill still had no clue on what was happening until Darcy grabbed his collar and yanked him into a kiss. It wasn’t until they separated that the memories came rushing back.

“Holy shit.” Darcy looked at Bill, who had his hands to his lips and was shaking. “Holy shit, you freaking son of a, I missed you!” He pulled them together again, teeth clanking and a struggle of power until a knock on the door frame separated them. 

“I’m going to assume that you two are alright?” Katherine raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes ma’am.” Darcy winked at her. “Ugh can you believe that we’re married?” She snorted, looking at the two boys in standing in the kitchen. Tears slid down her face and she remembered that her friends were dead at the hands of her father. Her love for them would never dampen. She made a promise to go visit their grave sometime, bring Davey’s favorite flowers, Race’s cigars, Spot’s binder full of sheet music, and Jack’s paintbrush.

Katherine’s life might have been turned into a massive nightmare but if nothing, her grin was back. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, loves! Hope you enjoyed! Tell me below if you want me to right either 1.How Javid happened, 2. How Sprace happened, 3.Katherine's visit to their graves. Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it! Find me @ittybittypapabear on tumblr!  
> Also! AO3 is being dumb and saying this is part 4 of the Dystopian Future AU. It is not for now, please ignore


End file.
